<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ggad】被打乱的计划 by Appleginny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286062">【ggad】被打乱的计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny'>Appleginny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如1899年的夏天，遥远的美国魔法界默默然肆虐，巫师界濒临暴露，《保护法》岌岌可危，更伟大利益的计划不得不被打乱。<br/>争取做到原著向，如果有其他cp提及也应该是官配。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ggad】被打乱的计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【ggad】一步之遥（1）<br/>
假如1899年的夏天，遥远的美国魔法界默默然肆虐，巫师界濒临暴露，《保护法》岌岌可危，更伟大利益的计划不得不被打乱。<br/>
HE保证，但过程预计会虐<br/>
前几章先谈个甜甜的恋爱再说</p><p>十九世纪的最后一年，一位金发异瞳的少年来到戈德里克山谷，经由他的姑婆介绍认识一位了比他略长两岁的红发少年。而现在，这三位在未来必然被写进魔法历史的人都在同一座房屋里，甚至其中两个人在同一个房间里。</p><p>“盖勒特，巴沙特女士居然收藏了这么多书！”红发少年两眼放光地望着房间里塞得满满当当的书架惊呼道。虽然有一些年份比较久导致不可避免的纸张明显泛黄和卷边，但是细致按照书的类别和出版年份排列的标签彰显了主人的用心保存。<br/>
“《巫师聚居地的形成》、《关于魔杖使用权的历史争论》、《亚德利·普拉特与妖精叛乱》、《马人和人鱼：拒被称为“人”的始末隐情》……”红发少年的指尖虚拂过排列整齐的书脊，将书名读出来的语气中是难以压抑的兴奋与羡慕，“怪不得每次我来请教她历史问题她总能找出一些资料借给我回去阅读。”<br/>
金发的少年探究的眼神盯着他，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。“你喜欢？”<br/>
“当然！霍格沃茨的图书馆藏书都未必有这里丰富，我的意思是，我几乎看翻遍了所有的书，但学校总是对学生们的教育过于谨慎，不愿意将某些所谓的‘有争议’的书摆出来——我不是在抱怨，”红发少年小声补充道，“只是这样他们不可避免地限制了学生们对事实的了解，这似乎与教育本身的目的相违背。”他欲言又止。<br/>
“而好奇心是最难以控制的，”金发少年的异瞳中闪过一瞬间的惊讶与赞许，“求知的火种一旦播撒开来就很难熄灭。魔法部说白了不过是在追求表面的和平与稳定，而非切实地解决问题；因而他们也不希望学校向学生们透露他们所认为危险的信息，强大而愚昧的个体，才是对魔法部最有利的。”他试探性地抛出一枚小小的鱼饵。<br/>
红发的少年点点头，“他们寄希望于人们墨守成规，不管规则是否合理，是否过时。”他被戳中心事般很快住了嘴，高涨的心情像是被戳破的气球一样瞬间从高处跌落下来。<br/>
而个子稍高一些的少年仿佛一个满载而归的猎手，面带微笑地向年龄比他稍大一些的巫师伸出了手，“老巴希达的甜点在烤箱里转了足够久，我想我们是时候下去评头论足一番了。至于书……我们可以慢慢看，有很长时间呢。”</p><p>气温攀升，山谷中的兰花终于盛开。“能拥有巧克力蛙卡片可真是一种莫大的荣耀。”此时他们正在戈德里克山谷的河边，阿不思坐在树下，一边小口地咀嚼着青蛙，一边仔细的端详着金色画框中一位须发灰皆黑的手握药瓶的人，上面写着“邹衍 公元前四世纪，中国炼金术师。”他把卡片上面的字样读了出来。<br/>
“你看，即使两千多年过去了，即使不用翻开厚重的魔法史课本，人们还是会记得他的成就。”阿不思的声音里面充满了向往。<br/>
“自信点儿，阿尔，”靠在大树枝桠间的金发少年懒懒地接话，“我们这样的人早晚都会有自己的画片的。不过所谓的魔法史吗——半真半假，his-story，不过是被精心修饰和掩饰过的成王败寇的故事而已。”他皱起眉头，开始大声地抨击各版本魔法历史书中的漏洞。<br/>
“你这话可不能让巴希达姑婆听见，你知道，她一直在搜集资料重新编写一本魔法史，说不定会成为霍格沃茨的新教材呢。你这个样子她那一大屋子的资料可是要伤心的。”<br/>
“我只是在陈述事实，所谓的‘资料’不过是一代代当权者想让我们看到的历史的其中一面而已。你也发现了，我们读得文献越多，就越会发现它们自相矛盾逻辑都无法自洽的那一面；真正的历史往往隐藏在——”<br/>
“所谓空口无凭的的传说和被忽视鲜少发声的边缘人物那里？”<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
“既然你想得如此明白，你或许可以帮助她看到金加隆的另一面，拿出些时间帮她搜集各种小道消息，民间传说什么来补充一下，毕竟你现在这么悠闲。”阿不思调侃道。<br/>
“得了吧，阿尔。我可不想把时间浪费在叫醒被喂了安眠药水的蠢巫师身上。你我这样的人少之又少，不是每一个人都能充分利用大脑思考现象后面的本质，有些人就算你把事情放在他们眼前跳塔朗泰拉舞他们也会视而不见，那些人只看到他们想看到的。”<br/>
“总是要试一试，不能把所有的人都归到无可救药的那一栏，虽然——”他拖了长音，“被蒙蔽了双眼的人的确很多。”<br/>
“你听起来真像我在德姆斯特朗一年级时候的教授，对每个人都有不必要的耐心。话说回来，有一些传说的真相还是不要那么多人知道得好，减少不必要的麻烦——”<br/>
“比如死亡圣器？”<br/>
“没错，老魔杖的真实存在最好只是我们两个知道的小秘密。”树上的少年捋了捋被风吹得略微有些乱的金发，跳了下来。<br/>
阿不思仍是端详着那张会动的画片，此时瓶中的药剂已经是和之前是截然不同的粉红色了。他顺手将手里的半只巧克力蛙递给了刚刚落地的男孩，“那你猜我们的巧克力画片上会写些什么呢？”<br/>
“不管是什么，我们的名字肯定会并排出现连在一起。不过——”盖勒特慢悠悠地把巧克力塞进嘴里，“我觉得比起思考这个我们现在可以有更有趣的事情做。”<br/>
红发少年好奇地抬头，金发少年突然放大的脸凑了上来。“巴希达姑婆，哼？”他听见盖勒特腔调古怪地重复着自己说过的这个词语，突然间脸红得发热。他感觉自己的嘴唇却被温柔地覆上，刚刚递出去的半只巧克力蛙小了一圈又被轻轻地推回自己口中，他缓缓地倒在草地上。</p><p>“咔哒，咔哒”猫头鹰的喙敲击窗户的声音将阿不思从睡梦中吵醒，他这才听到楼下阿不福斯扯着嗓子让他赶紧把猫头鹰打发走的声音。他忍着身上的酸痛，将猫头鹰腿上的信解下来，又顺手从窗户边的小盒子里拿了一块小饼干递到猫头鹰嘴边。棕色的猫头鹰换下了责备的眼神，满意地叫了一声，扑棱扑棱翅膀飞走了。<br/>
阿不思拆着刚刚收到的信慢吞吞地下楼，“早餐还好吗？”<br/>
彼时阿不福思和阿莉安娜刚刚吃完早饭，阿莉安娜呆呆地趴在桌子上手指机械地戳着盘子里剩余的草莓果酱，阿不福思用魔杖指挥着其余的盘子和刀叉主动接连跳进洗碗池，“还不错，你那个时间魔法真有用，昨天晚上的吐司和刚刚烤出来的一模一样。不过你为什么起这么晚？”<br/>
阿不思试图忽略问题暗含的对他的怀疑和指控，支支吾吾搪塞了过去。但他昨天的确是太累了，下午的欢愉让他几乎忘记了时间，直到应该准备晚餐的时间他才惊慌失措地跳起来，匆匆地和盖勒特告别并往自己身上施了几个清理一新。他预料到了自己可能会起晚，于是前一天就将早饭和晚饭一并备了出来，并巧妙的施了魔法以保存到早上。<br/>
“今天有计划吗？”<br/>
“我想带着安娜去放羊，反正放假了也不需要学习。”<br/>
“阿不福思，需要我提醒你再开学你就五年级了吗？你——”<br/>
“啊——O.W.L.s，讨厌的猫头鹰，我——知——道——啦——”阿不福思很是不耐烦，“可现在是假期，假期！”他大声强调着。“说真的，你为什么不同意我退学呢。我又不像你，我在读书这方面毫无天赋，我可以在家里照顾——”<br/>
“你不懂，安娜的情况并不简单，你不一定能应付得过来——”<br/>
“可是安娜喜欢我——”<br/>
“那也不行，你还需要考N.E.W.T.s——。”<br/>
“天啊，你不会真得以为你弟弟能拿到你那么多证书吧。我宁可整天和安娜和山羊呆在一起，正好解放你可以和——”<br/>
“停，我同意你今天去和安娜放羊。”阿不思阻止了弟弟接下来的话，“不过别到有人的地方，别待到太晚，别让安娜受到惊吓，你们——”<br/>
“我——知——道——啦，我们会小心的。你呢？你要干什么？”阿不福思皱着眉头反问。<br/>
“家里的蔬菜不算很多了，我打算去小镇的市场去看一看，运气好的话或许能像上次一样碰到打折的食物，买一些回来加上复制咒和时间咒估计就又可以吃上两周了……”<br/>
阿不福思扬起眉毛，一言不发地着把行程描述得过于详尽的哥哥，然后他转过身帮一直没有参与谈话的妹妹擦掉了嘴角和手指上的果酱，然后抱着她离开了房间。<br/>
阿不思看着弟弟妹妹的背影，略微松了口气，他低头看向手中那封短短的信。<br/>
“要再去麻瓜的世界逛逛吗？<br/>
你的，<br/>
G.G.”</p><p> </p><p>【ggad】一步之遥（2）<br/>
假如1899年的夏天，遥远的美国魔法界默默然肆虐，巫师界濒临暴露，《保护法》岌岌可危，更伟大利益的计划不得不被打乱。<br/>
在想好新的名字前暂时先用着这个题目</p><p>平心而论，阿不思并不喜欢麻瓜。理智上，他十分清楚伤害他妹妹间接导致了家庭悲剧的人只是麻瓜中的极小一部分；但是当他愤懑于自己空有过人的天赋才能却只能被困在戈德里克山谷时，他很难将那三个人从所有的麻瓜中剥离出来。</p><p>如果没有保密法，或许从一开始，阿莉安娜就不会受到麻瓜的迫害，接下来的一连串事情或许都不会发生；又或者如果巫师能够凌驾于麻瓜之上，那么父亲也不至于因为教训了那几个罪有应得的麻瓜男孩而被关进阿兹卡班——这样的念头以前不是没有在他的脑子里面转过，但是都被他统统压了下去：他是霍格沃茨的优秀学生，这些激进的念头不是他应该思考的。</p><p>直到母亲去世，他发现自己也被困在这个小小的巫师村落，他的抵触情绪开始变得更加明显。阿莉安娜的状况并不稳定，他不放心妹妹独自一人在家，所以他也并不敢出门很久；他同样也害怕山谷里的人问起他为什么没有到魔法部或者其他地方任职——他不能和外人提起阿莉安娜，但他又能怎么敷衍过去呢？是啊，他曾悲观地想，又有哪个在N.E.W.Ts中拿了全优的学生毕业后会失业在家呢？</p><p>人们探究的眼神仿佛刀子，将他表面满不在乎的外壳一层一层地剥开，一次又一次地将血淋淋的事实摆在他的眼前。魔法部多数部门、圣芒戈、古灵阁、预言家日报，几乎是所有被认为巫师的好职位都向他发来了录用信，其中还包括着好些著名学者发来的私人邀约，请他一同研究课题。他在盘算着和多吉旅游的时候一一表示了感谢，并且说明自己会在几个月之内给出答复——回到戈德里克山谷后他又不得不给几乎每一封写信人回了一只猫头鹰，只不过这次回信中表达的是遗憾与婉拒。毕竟，或许一批又一批的学生从霍格沃茨毕业之后，他依旧不能离开这个小山谷。</p><p>那些只通过了几门课的普通人都已经在各行各业开始了打拼，只有他，这位全霍格沃茨都在称赞的模范学生，被困在家里，连个能说话的人都很少，任由珍珠蒙尘。他看不到未来的曙光，便把自己关在房间里，望着从学校带回来的奖章把自己淹没在过去在学校的充实回忆里；而一厚摞的录取信却被他扎成一捆，统统塞进了床下最深处的箱底，眼不见心不烦。</p><p>他只留下了他没有拒绝的少数几封信——这些对于条件并没有些那么严苛，是他可以在家里进行的一些简单的研究和实践。因为很少能够和人说上话，他一开始几乎是将所有的精力投入到了研究中，把全部交流的欲望统统写进了论文与理论探讨里。猫头鹰从卧室窗口进进出出，每次他寄出一封信之后都无比期望尽快得到回信，隔三岔五地就会往窗户外探探头看看远方的天空有没有没有一个越来越大的影子。</p><p>但是等待的时间永远是不成比例得长，阿不思很快就被这种期望与失望折腾得精疲力竭。有着正常社交和生活的学术界大佬们并不像阿不思这样将过剩的精力与时间都投入到研究上——更何况即使是算上年龄的差距，阿不思也并不弱于他们。他在等待中百无聊赖，日子愈来愈长，越来越难以忍受。</p><p>直到巴希达那位金发侄孙到达戈德里克山谷，阿不思才终于又找到了生活的乐趣。</p><p>盖勒特与他之前认识的所有人都不同，他和他一样聪明而博学，只不过盖勒特更加自信，甚至有些恣意狂妄。与盖勒特谈话是前所未有得轻松，令他快乐与满足——很多时候他们甚至不用听彼此说完话就能彻底领悟对方的意思：往往一句话说到一半就能轻巧地被另一个人接过去补充完整。阿不思享受这样的交流，也不由自主地沉溺于金发男孩的每一句话，每一次嘴角的牵动。</p><p>盖勒特对于麻瓜的态度同样好不到哪里去，甚至更恶劣于阿不思。他们曾经在卧室昏暗的灯光下研读麻瓜历史——巴希达的藏书十分丰富，而他们也并不介意花时间了解即将被他们统治的人——最好像了解他们自己的魔杖一样。可是盖勒特很快就对麻瓜历史的目光短浅急功近利嗤之以鼻，阿不思反而扮演了那个更为温和与偏向麻瓜的角色，提醒着自己的金发恋人不要过分使用武力与暴力。</p><p>“如果不是那三个麻瓜男孩导致了你人生的悲剧，你还会像现在一样支持他的主张吗？”一个小小的声音在他脑海里响起，阿不思并没有理会。</p><p> </p><p>而现在密谋统治麻瓜的二位少年正在逛麻瓜的书店——他们曾经潜入过麻瓜的镇子一次，并将那次经历总结为“难忘又极有参考价值的实地考察”——于是他们决定每隔一个星期就转一转。阿不思喜欢花时间在麻瓜的书店，尤其是童话书和未解之谜的百科全书，“从巫师的角度看会很有趣。”他悄悄盖向勒特咬耳朵。</p><p>“是啊，没隐藏好的阿尼马格斯或门钥匙就能让他们惊喜万分，还有偶尔被他们撞见的神奇生物，洋洋洒洒写出几本书的内容。不得不说大部分人真的是蠢得要命，唯一的优点就是——”</p><p>“就是无穷的想象力。好啦，别抱怨了，”阿不思一边揶揄着一边往盖勒特怀里塞了一沓写满了字的报纸，“你的最爱。”</p><p>与阿不思不同，盖勒特每次逛麻瓜书店把大部分的时间都花在了报纸上，他很关注麻瓜政府之间的关系——这涉及到他的计划部署以及应对方案；同时他也很关心麻瓜科学技术方面的发展：如果麻瓜科技进步的速度过快，那他将不得不把自己的计划提前以避免巫师在与麻瓜的冲突中陷入下风。他把一个多星期以来积攒的各类报纸通读了一遍（尤其偏爱一些冷门或是有争议的那些），然后将重要的信息筛选出来与自己的恋人也是最亲密的盟友分享讨论。</p><p>他用手指戳了戳阿不思，将一份不起眼的报纸递了过去。红发少年皱了皱眉头，接过了那张版面设计略微粗糙的报纸，正中央被小字簇拥着加粗加黑的题目“离奇黑雾聚集纽约上空 消散后留下一具尸体”，旁边还附上了一张不甚清晰但依稀可分辨受害者伤痕的照片。他心下一惊，怔怔地看着盖勒特说不出话。</p><p>“也许只是媒体一贯的手段，”盖勒特耸耸肩膀，“百家言论，不保真，尤其是这种小报纸。”</p><p>阿不思叹了口气，“我知道，可是我真有些害怕。如果这真的是……是我们想的那样，各国……都重视排查起来，那安娜难免——”这书阿不思是看不下去了。他烦躁地把手中的《世界未解之谜百科全书》“啪”地一声合上，拍回了书堆。</p><p>“也说不定就是普通的燃气泄漏爆炸，毕竟也是黑糊糊的一片，媒体用个夸张的表述来博眼球罢了！”盖勒特匆匆地把报纸折回去，随手撂在桌子上，小跑着追上先一步离开的阿不思。“别这样就走啊。”</p><p>“阿不思！”盖勒特在书店的拐角处截住了阿不思，他没有给好奇停下来观望他们谈话的路人任何关注。</p><p>阿不思局促地用手揉搓着衣服边缘，“我应该赶紧买菜回家照看安娜了，出来好——”<br/>
“不要说我们出来好久了，才不到三个小时。”<br/>
“可是我叮嘱了他们早点回家——”<br/>
“你那个山羊弟弟不可能这么早就带你妹妹回家，他巴不得和山羊和妹妹独自待到天荒地老，这点我还是知道的。”<br/>
“可——”<br/>
“没有可是。就算那个小道消息是真的，等到消息传到英国并且你们那个废物魔法部（阿不思谨慎地抬头环顾了一下周围，悄悄地对周围的麻瓜们用了个无声的混淆咒）做出任何反应怕不是一周多都过去了。你总是提醒我不要冲动，怎么现在你先慌了？”<br/>
阿不思觉得他应该继续反驳下去，但他也舍不得这么早早结束和盖勒特出来的这么一天。<br/>
盖勒特看出了阿不思的犹豫，不由分说的牵起了他的手，“甜食解决一切困难。走，我们去糖果店。”</p><p> </p><p>【ggad】一步之遥（3）</p><p>阿不思回到家门口的时候，屋子里还是空无一人，阿不福思的羊圈也空荡荡的。他依依不舍地和男朋友说了再见——“先不要为可能压根不存在的事情担惊受怕。”英俊的金发少年冲他挤挤眼睛——独自抱着一包从麻瓜商店买回来的柠檬雪宝和好几小袋的肉和蔬菜瓜果进了家门。</p><p>他把买回来的肉类、蔬菜和水果分门别类地放进橱柜的不同格子中——这些，加上邓布利多家园子里种的几种蔬菜，以及低温魔法和复制咒语的加持，总可以满足三个人接下来一周的食物需求。</p><p>从厨房往外看去，本来就不算大的院子几乎所有的地方都被篱笆圈起来用于养羊，只有边角的一小块地方幸免于羊群的踩踏，里面密密麻麻地种着几种不同的小菜——所幸虽然空间有限，但是在阿不思细心安排的密植和一点点魔法保证的合适生存环境之后，它们长势喜人。</p><p>阿不思勉强地扯出一个笑，在学校的时候他从未想过在草药和魔咒课上长久以来积累的经验最后居然被他蹉跎在种植麻瓜们不用魔法都能养活的蔬菜和保存麻瓜们都想出了法子人工冷藏的食物这些日常琐事上面，如果让霍格沃茨那些对他极为赞赏的教授看到，怕不是要气疯到当场把他拉回学校任教。</p><p>是的，虽然他们——阿不思和盖勒特——目前为止只一起去麻瓜世界转过两次，但是他们一直在从各种信息渠道中密切地关注着这个即将被他们征服的群体，他们很快地达成了一致：“不了解对手情况就贸然进攻是极为愚蠢的，只有头脑不清楚的人的才会这样做。”他们不是莽夫，也从巫师和麻瓜历史中总结出了许多经验。</p><p>“现在麻瓜能对巫师造成的威胁远不如十七世纪以前，那时候的巫师社会还不成体系，因此很容易被麻瓜们钻了空子而残害。”</p><p>“没错，所以现在就是打破这个不平等关系的最佳时机，一旦等麻瓜的力量发展起来——他们所谓的科技——那就真再难做出改变了。”</p><p>“但是盖勒特，这个‘最佳时机’也必须是在巫师这一方认清《保密法》的不足之处以后——理智上的认清，而不是被过激手段和言语挑拨起来的对麻瓜的仇恨情绪。”</p><p>“又开始担心麻瓜被不必要的武力伤害了，嗯？”盖勒特嘴角噙着笑反问道。</p><p>“一个群体并不只是由一种人构成的。虽然安娜……但麻瓜也不是全都是这样残暴，大部分人还是无辜的。我们不能因为保密法的不公就滥去伤害那些与这些事情无关的麻瓜；也不能因为几个极端的人就上升到所有麻瓜，认定所有人都是有罪的。我们追求的是公正，而不是反向的剥削。巫师统治麻瓜，是因为巫师有更强的能力，而不是因为巫师曾经被麻瓜伤害过。”</p><p>“放心吧，阿尔。忽视人性的复杂把所有人都简化看成只持有单一观念的傻子这种事情只有脑子不好使的魔法部才干得出来——毕竟他们巴不得这样。”他咧嘴一笑，“对于不同的人我们自然是要用不同的方法去劝说的，不过——或许我们也不用主动说服很多人，一旦各国魔法部知道我门的意图，他们的反应说不定还能帮我们大忙呢！”</p><p> </p><p>远处的“轰隆”声打断了阿不思回忆的思绪，天空在几分钟之内以肉眼可见的速度阴沉了下来，远处树木的绿色仿佛被罩上了一层灰黄色的薄纱。</p><p>阿不思有点心急：他依旧没有看到阿不福思和阿莉安娜回家的身影，甚至连一只羊的影子都没有。虽然他很享受自己独自在家的感觉，但比起接下来一周忙前忙后地照顾两个发烧感冒的弟弟妹妹，他宁可牺牲一些独处的时间。</p><p>他拔出魔杖给弟弟妹妹发出一个会说话的守护神敦促他们尽快回家，又认命般地准备起了三个人的晚饭——在外面玩了一天的弟弟妹妹回来说不定饿得像两匹小狼。</p><p>当他把三杯羊奶热好端上餐桌的时候，远处终于隐隐出现了两个缀在白点之中的黑点。阿不思突然头疼般地意识到：现在阿不福思放假在家，隔三岔五可以带着妹妹去放羊；可是等阿不福思开学后，家里就只剩下他和阿莉安娜——那么赶羊的任务也就非他莫属了。</p><p>阿不思并不嫌弃山羊，也不反感每天抽出几个小时赶羊去山谷周围的草地或者河边吃草。但是，他想象中的牧羊生活是悠闲的，带上一本书，羊群懒散地吃草，他坐在树荫下读完几个章节的书再赶着羊回家；或者如果一定要再带上个人的话，那个金色的身影又闯入了他的脑海——和盖勒特讨论他们的计划听起来也很不错。</p><p>可偏偏是阿莉安娜，这样他在放羊的时候不能做任何其他的事情，他必须时刻注意着周围确保没有人出现——安娜的情况不能让任何人知道，而且还要全程小心看护着妹妹不要绊倒或受伤——没有任何知识或是认知上的长进，时间又一次被白白浪费掉。</p><p> </p><p>阿不福思和阿莉安娜总算是再天空落下豆大的雨滴之前回了家，阿不思匆匆往弟弟身上扔了一个干燥咒，又拿出一块毛巾擦拭着妹妹的脸。<br/>
“有被任何人看见吗？”阿不思问。<br/>
“又是这个问题，每次都是。”阿不福思不耐烦地回答，“除了经过巴沙特女士家门口和她打了个招呼之外，没有，如果有我早就告诉你了。晚饭做好了？”</p><p>兄妹三人很快吃完晚饭，阿不思又一次指挥着碗筷跳进水池中自动洗澡。他刚想开口，阿莉安娜拉了拉阿不福思的袖子，“我有点困……”<br/>
阿不思和阿不福思同时站起身，但是阿不福思离妹妹更近，先一步拉起了妹妹，“用不着你。”他生硬地说，“我去给安娜读睡前故事就行了。”</p><p>阿不思其实很想和阿不福思单独聊一聊白天的事情，但是阿不福思带着妹妹上楼之后久久没有下来。“或许安娜今天的睡前故事要长一些，”阿不思想着，把手中妖精作家的《魔杖发展史》又翻到了一个新的篇章。</p><p>在阿不思读完第二章之前，楼上终于传出了轻手轻脚的开关门的声音。阿不思静静地等待着阿不福思下楼，可轻轻的脚步声并不是朝着楼梯的方向移动——很快，阿不思又听到了一次开关门的声音——阿不福思回到了自己的卧室。</p><p>白天在小报上看到的新闻从他脑海中跳了出来，尤其是受害者的照片，即使只是简单地扫了一眼，他依旧清晰地记得受害者的样子，那个伤痕——阿不思在夏天的晚上打了一个寒战。</p><p>直到阿不思半夜翻完了半本书，阿不福思也不曾出现。他揉揉眼睛，从口袋中拿出一个小小的银质打火机，“咔哒”一声，客厅暗了下来。他又一次拨动开关，又是一声“咔哒”，一个光球漂浮在打火机的上方，阿不思跟着它微弱的光芒上楼回到了自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p>阿不思并没有做到自家男友对自己的告诫。那天过后的第一次见面，他就被盖勒特一眼看穿——“你没休息好。”他斜靠在巴希达的沙发里，毫不留情地指出，“你还在担心上周的消息。”</p><p>“我没有……”阿不思下意识地反驳，但是他脑海里面一个声音立马反驳了他。“撒谎！”他的潜意识朝他喊道，“你为什么不把你的恐惧告诉他？”</p><p>而盖勒特轻易地看穿了阿不思这一次拙劣的掩饰，“早知道那个新闻会让你如此烦心，我就不会让你看它了。”随后他又危险地凑近，几乎和阿不思脸贴着脸，“你知道，你有任何事情总可以和我说的。”他温热的气息扑到阿不思的脸上。</p><p>阿不思的脸和心里都痒痒的，仿佛被飞贼翅膀轻轻拂过。“好吧，”他下定决心般地闭上眼睛，“报纸上的那张照片——”他哽咽了一下，继续说下去：“和我母亲被安娜误伤之后极为相似，”他略顿了顿，“因此我其实并不只在猜测那个人是被默默然或默然者袭击——我确定这一点。所以区别只在于美国魔法国会会不会查出来受害者的真正死因，查出来之后英国魔法部会如何应对。”</p><p>“冥想盆飞来。”阿不思低声念到，随即他用黑檀木魔杖抵住自己的太阳穴，抽出了一缕银色的物质，加入到稳稳当当落在他手边的金属盆里。</p><p>盖勒特用自己的魔杖尖戳了戳金属盆里的物质，银色物体开始飞快地旋转起来，他朝它俯下身。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>